


Clearing Peter's Name (and other things)

by W01FS0NG



Series: What A Strange Mess We Are [5]
Category: Hobbs & Shaw (2019), Marvel, Spider-Man Far from Home - Fandom, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friends helping out Friends, Gen, OFC and Deckard are good friends, OFC and Hattie are old friends, OFC gets shit done, OFC's can all hack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-08-20 02:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W01FS0NG/pseuds/W01FS0NG
Summary: Greer Lillian, an FOS (friend of spiderman) (who's also a psychic) knows the truth behind Mysterio's video. She asks a friend in SHIELD to help clear Peter's name.(This is the fifth installment to my series What A Mess We Are. This work is linked to A Million Chance Encounters.)(Has a Hobbs & Shaw bit in the second chapter!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The second chapter will have a bit of Hobbs & Shaw in it.
> 
> This is an installment of the series What A Strange Mess We Are. You can read all about the character Lizbeth Trejo (AKA Liz or Beth) throughout the series. You can find where two other characters (named Greer Lilian and Korra) in three other fics of the same series.
> 
> This (obviously) ties into Endgame a little.
> 
> Enjoy this one though!

Greer Lillian’s POV

Something interesting happened in Europe these past couple of days. I told everyone in The Network and every hunter not to get involved. When they asked why I told them they were going to get killed and that they should save their strength for something supernatural. I also told them that it wasn’t supernatural at all. I searched for Fury’s mind and found that it wasn’t really him. It was a Skrull. I then got to search through this guy Beck’s mind, and oh boy. 

I told Liz about it. At first, she told me she didn’t believe me, but then she showed me this email she got from Tony Stark. Both of us decided it was something to keep quiet for now.

Both Sam’s were telling Liz that this was a legitimate threat and that they should get involved. Knowing the truth, she ignored them. 

Liz’s POV

When Tony died, I got an email, along with an A.I. system that told me everyone who had a vendetta against him and anyone who had a vendetta against people linked to him. The message said, watch them, and if they do anything, get them. 

They were pretty hard to track, however, but the whole Spider-Man in Europe fiasco made things easier. After everything was done, I managed to get SHIELD and the DSS to arrest most of them. However, I missed one, and a video about the death of Mysterio got out. The truth about Spider-Man’s identity was leaked. 

Greer Lillian’s POV

Liz and I talked. We figured it would be best for Peter if we invited him to the bunker. Not the Supernatural bunker, no. The one where Maria Hill invited Liz to go to right before that big fiasco in D.C.

It’s secluded, no one would ever really think to go there. It’s practically S.H.I.E.L.D. Owned. Although, it’s off the records, so no S.H.I.E.L.D agent would be there except Liz. 

I contacted Korra and everyone else. I called them, saying, “My father died, again.” Saying my father died was the code for meeting up. We had already decided that that specific bunker was always the meeting place. However, it was usually for some big Network thing, such as getting ready to raid a giant Hydra (or one of those evil) compounds.

Saying my father died, again, however, was the code for; this doesn’t have to do with the Network, but get here anyway, this is just as important.

For those of you who don’t know, Tyra, Charlie, Ilan, Jude, and I were captured by Demons and Hydra agents. This happened when we were in the tenth grade. We were experimented on. Ilan and Charlie both became super soldiers. I became a telepath and a technopath, they experimented with Tyra’s teleporting ability, and somehow, they gave Jude’s body the ability to be able to withstand angel grace without dying. Whenever he would run out, the demons would capture and kill another angel for Jude to keep his powers. He killed Shota with those powers. Shota was another of our friends. He helped Korra, Peter, and the Winchester brother’s break us out. Shota was a mutant like Korra, Melissa (another one of our friends) and Tyra. 

To keep ourselves and others safe, we created The Network. We would recuse people from going through the same sort of experience we did. Although we also hunted the supernatural on the side, for now, that doesn’t matter.

Anyway, everyone else arrived before Peter got here. When they asked why I called them over, I simply told them, “You’ll see.” An hour or so later, Liz showed up in her Dodge with Peter in the back seat. At that point they understood. We had all seen that video Mysterio put out into the world before his death. We all knew that he was evil and that Peter was the good guy. Don’t ask us how, because, well, we just knew.

Once we got him inside, Liz and I explained everything. All of us sitting at the big table. Where Liz once sat with Fury and Hill, and Sam Wilson, as well as Natasha, and Steve, and Bucky. I felt it. It was radiating from Liz. She couldn't help but remember the last time she'd been here.

“Now, Peter,” started Liz. “We all know that you’re not the bad guy. We know that that video was edited.” Peter breathed in relief. “But, we just have one question for you, and you have to answer me honestly.” He nodded.

“Did you kill Mysterio?” I asked him. “I can read your mind, but I’m choosing not to. I want-we want to hear your answer.”

He didn’t say anything for at least five seconds. “No, I didn’t kill Beck. A rogue bullet from one of the drones ricocheted and hit him.”

“And that’s the truth?” Asked Charlie.

“Yes, that’s the truth,” he said. 

I lied when I told him I wasn’t going to read his mind. Well, half lied anyway. I’m only seeing if he’s lying. Which he isn’t.

“Okay,” Said Liz. “We have all of Beck’s helpers in the custody of S.H.I.E.L.D. And DSS jails. We just have to find this one more guy. That, and get the ones already captured, to confess on tape what Beck was doing. From there, we’ll release those tapes to the public.”

Peter’s eyes went wide. “W-really?” 

“You’re a good kid Peter. This shouldn’t have happened. But shit happens everywhere to everyone, so there’s that.... thank you for your time.” With that, Liz left.


	2. Chapter 2

Lizbeth’s POV

We’ve spent a good five weeks trying to crack these people. So far, only three have cracked. With one of them, his entire,  _ his entire _ family had to be threatened. With another, she gave in straight away. And with the last guy, let’s just say a little torture by sonic waves will dangerously hurt a person’s eardrums.

I had just gotten back from talking to another one when I got a call from Korra.

“Korra? Whatcha got?” Liz asked the other person on the phone.

“A lot of dark web chatter, some of which you’re not gonna like.” By this time, I had gotten into the elevator.

“What do we got?” I asked as the lift whizzed past the third floor. The black site I’m currently exiting has its floors underground, so as I go up, the number goes down.

“Something about a Hattie Shaw stealing a virus, as en a virus that can make your insides into mush.”

“You’re right.” The lift dinged. “I don’t like it,” I told Korra as I stepped out of the elevator. I smiled at the security guy at the desk who smiled back. “I’ll be there soon.” The call ended

A little over twenty minutes later, I arrived at the bunker to find both Korra and Lilly at their computers. “What’s this about a Shaw stealing a virus?”

“See for yourself.” With that, my metal-winged friend had relinquished control of her computer.

I started hacking into all the systems, trying to find where she was now, finding out what she’s done. 

Apparently, her MI6 team had intercepted a truck with a virus in it. She had betrayed and killed her whole team, leaving with the virus.

Now, some part of me believed that that could be true. She is a Shaw after all. That family doesn’t really have the best track record. However, this is Hattie we’re talking about. She disowned Owen and Deckard for betraying MI6. So, maybe this was set up.

I managed to find out Hattie’s current location via CCTV. She’s in London ... fighting Luke Hobbs. Well, this is interesting.

At some point or other, (unfortunately) Hattie loses. Hobbs (presumably) takes her to a black site.

It isn’t until a few hours later that worldwide news paints Luke Hobbs and Deckard Shaw as criminals who attacked the CIA black site in London.

However, I realized that the time between the attack and the time of the news report is very slim. Too slim to not have been staged.

So, I hack into Deckard’s systems. As soon as he and friends arrive in his secret garage hideout, I activate a video call.

“So I’m guessing that it’s not a coincidence that the time of the news report is too short a time for actual reporters to fucking do their jobs all the way,” way my opening line.

“Good to hear your voice, Liz,” Deckard tells me.

Hobbs looked at Deckard and put an arm in front of him, making him stop. “Wait, Liz, as en, Lizbeth Trejo, the one with-“ 

“Yes Hobbs,” I said disappointed, “the one who put you into the hospital due to my sonic wave manipulation.”

“Since when did she have sonic wave manipulation?” Hattie asked her brother quietly.

“Hi, Hattie,” I greet her. “You didn’t betray your team, did you?” I had to ask. I was curious.

“No, I didn’t. That bloody man from Eteon did it,” she told truthfully (hopefully anyway).

“Ooh, Eteon? Do tell?” Korra requested coming up to the video call.

“Korra?” Deckard guessed. “What’re you still doin’ with Liz?” He switched the call to another screen as he typed something onto the computer.

“You know that girl?” Hattie asked quietly.

“Yeah, we got to know each other while you two were still dust,” he said simply.

“Helping out a friend,” she told him. “Besides, I had a little run-in with Eteon myself.” Deckard gave her a look that read: stop kidding. “I’m not kidding, how else do you think my wings are metal?” As she rhetorically asked this, she spread out her wings. “You know, whatever it is they’re planning, they’re probably double-timing it now, because of the blip. That’s a stupid name for it. Why’s it even called that?” She asked no one in particular.

“So, how bad is it?” I asked, seemingly returning to the original conversation.

“Which part?” asked Deckard. He then went to his sister, who had a drink in her hand, and said, “smile.” She did, and he snapped a picture.

Noticing this, I motioned for Lillian to pull up whatever he’s doing.

“All of it,” I continued the conversation. Now, with access to Deckard’s computer, I saw that he was making new identities for himself, his sister and Hobbs. I also noticed how much Deckard put into his identity. “Oh, calm down Deck. Your character doesn’t need to be that fancy.” By fancy, I meant that he made his character seem cool by taking on a lot of jobs. I thought about changing Hobb’s new identity from Mike Oxmall to something else, just to be kinder than Deck, but I just decided against it. Don’t much like Luke anyway.

Shaw ignored the fact that I am indeed seeing what he’s doing and took a picture of Luke’s face.

“Well, the virus is inside of me now,” Hattie answered for her brother. “And there are two options. One,” she held up a finger, “I die. Or two,” another finger came up, “we go to Eteon’s base and steal the extractor.”

“Oof, alright, well. Good luck. You’re going to need it. Love you all.” With that, I ended the call.

I took a moment to gather myself. Take in, all that I’ve just heard. My fingertips touched my temples as my eyes widened slightly. “Chuck, help us all,” I prayed to God. For reasons none of us will ever understand, not even the Winchesters, God prefers to be called Chuck. It’s just his thing, I guess.

I went back to getting those people to confess. Hopefully, something good will come out of all this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dudes, I am so sorry I haven’t updated this thing in moths. But here we are again.

Liz’s POV 

We’ve been at this for just a week. Two more people have agreed others might need some more persuading. At least I have that going for me.

I was on the highway, heading home when I received a call from Deckard.

“Hey, Liz,” said a British voice. Deckard Shaw.

“Hey, Deck. So, how is everything? Did you get the virus out of your sister?”

“Yeah. We actually had to go to Samoa to do it, but we got the job done.”

“Ooo~, Samoa?” I asked. “Wait, isn’t Luke from Samoa?”

“Yes, yes he is.”

“Tell me, was it a happy reunion, or was there heavy tension in the room?”

“It was actually a bit of both,” Deckard answered. “When Hobbs stepped up to the door, he got punched in the face.”

I laughed. “Really?”

“Yeah, it was great. Anyway, him and his brother, who’s supposed to be a tech wiz, Argue for a few minutes. Then, his mother comes out and yells at them. Next thing I know, we’re all inside. Hobbs is trying to convince his family to help us. Which didn’t take much actually.” It goes without saying that they didn’t go to Liz for help because she’s in the US and well, that would have been too risky.

“Really? Huh. That’s nice.”

“Yeah, but here’s the kicker. His family caters special vehicles too all around the world.”

“Really? Cool.”

“Yeah, and apparently, his father got them all into doing crime. It was only until it was evident to Luke that he didn’t care whether his sons lived or died as the jobs got bigger. That’s why he turned his father over to the police, and that’s why he left Samoa for America to become a DSS agent.”

“By the way you’re talking about him, am I assuming correctly that you can somewhat tolerate him now?”

“You can say that. Although, he has a thing for my sister.”

“Oh. How do we feel about that?”

“I’m not quite sure.”

“Hey, what about that Eteon guy?”

“He’s dead. He was terminated by the big bad boss, I guess. Or at least that’s how it seemed to me. He just sort of gave up and then fell off the cliff.”

“Yikes… hey is there any other reason that you’re calling?”

“No. Not really.”

“Okay, well, thanks for the update. I’ll get to setting the record straight with the press, if I even can. Which, I’m not sure if I will be able to. I mean, have you seen your track record?”

“Yeah, alright. You go back to whatever, Hattie and I are going to see mum.”

“Oh, well, that’s great. Hey, do we know what’s been going on with Owen?”

“No, he went off to somewhere. He’s practically a ghost again. Doesn’t want to be found.”

“Right. Okay. Bye.”

“Yeah. Bye.”

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


We’ve been at this for two months now. More people have started to come around. One person is still in denial but a few of the other people have agreed to talk on tape about what was done. So at least I still have that going for me.

This week, I also have my daughter Danielle staying with me. Six year olds are actually quite fun. They’re quite imaginative. She’s pretty smiley, too.

My phone rang as I went to the garage to get into my dodge. It was from my husband, Sam Winchester.

“Hey, honey,” I said, holding the phone up to my ears.

“Hey, babe. How’s everything going?” He asked.

“Well, I can’t give you the specifics, but every is great-ish so far,” I say as I search for my car.

“How’s our little Danni doing?”

“Our six year old is doing great. I dropped her off at the daycare near here, in D.C.” finally, I found my car. Pressing the unlock button, I opened the driver’s door and stepped in, placing my purse on the front passenger seat. “You know honey, we really need to think about where we’re going to send her for school. We can send her to any number of places really.” I turned on the car. “Would you want her to go to school near you and the guys in the bunker in Kansas? Or do you want her to be with me, in D.C., or in L.A., or New York. There’s a lot of places we can send her. I’m fine with anything.”

Before doing anything else concerning driving, I patched the call through the car’s audio. Turning my body and head to the back, I watched the surroundings as I backed out of the parking spot. When I was far enough out of it, I switched from reverse to drive and turned the wheel hard to the left. Now I can start going for the exit.

Throughout the entire maneuver, Sam didn’t say a thing. “Babe?” I asked to see if he’s still there.

“Uh, I’m actually not sure where to send her. She’ll be with family, and family friends either way,” he answered. “I’m kind of dealing with a lot of stuff here now, and the bunker is pretty crowded with hunters and people from the Apocalypse World.”

“Right,” I said, remembering the time Jack opened a whole into another universe where the biblical apocalypse is still sort of going on. “Hey, how’s Dean?”

“He’s fine. We’re still trying to figure out how he got that strange scar on his shoulder.”

“Right, well, let me know how that goes, alright?” I requested of my husband as I exited the parking structure.

“Will do. Kiss Danielle for me okay?”

“Will do. Love you!”

“Love you too!” Sam ended the call before I could.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapter in one day whoohoo!

Liz’s POV

It has been months. Oh believe me, it has been months. They all agreed to confess. We were able to record them on video and sent them to all mainstream news sites. The Daily Buggal, CBS, NBC, L.A. Times, New York Times, the London Times, Guardian, etc.

This is what we sent in. No, I was not the interviewer and I’m not going to say who the interviewer was.

**The following is an interview with people who worked closely with Quinten Beck.**

** Per their privacy concerns, some of them have blacked out, and their voices changed.**

**We will not mention them by name.**

**All who were willing were interviewed together.**

**Others were interviewed separately.**

-the camera shows the silhouette of a woman covered in darkness-

_ “So, let’s start from the beginning,” a woman behind the camera states. “Is he really from another dimension?” _

_ “No. No he isn’t. That whole tale was orchestrated by one person on our team.” _

-The camera switched to two people They were not covered-

_ “One of you stated that Quinten was not from another reality, and I quote, “That whole tale was orchestrated by one person on our team.” Do you agree with this statement? Is that a true statement?” The same person behind the camera stated. _

_ “Yes,” said the woman. “I agree with that statement. It is true.” _

_ “Do you?” _

_ “Yes. Yes I do,” said a man. He cleared his throat. “I… am actually the person who spun that little tale. Quinten Beck isn’t even his actual name.” _

-the camera cuts to another person, this one also covered in shadows-

_ “Do you agree with the statement?” The woman behind the camera asked. _

_ “What? Of course not. Beck was a brilliant and tortured soul from another dimension. He came here to help, and Spider-Man ruined him!” _

-The camera switched to three people. They were also covered in darkness and the voice was changed.-

_ “Yes. That statement is true.” Said another person. _

_ “Agreed.” Said another. _

_ “Yes, of course the statement is true.” _

-the camera switched to a group of six people all in shadows and voices changed-

_ “Do all six of you agree with that statement?” The person behind the camera asked. _

_ They all looked at each other before saying, “Yes.” “Of course.” “Yeah.” “Yes.” “Yes, I agree.” _

-the camera switched back to the group of two-

_ “You know, at first I thought that we were doing something great,” the woman stated. “But then, we had to kill people-“ _

_ “I’m-I’m sorry,” the person behind the camera interjected. “You said, kill people is that correct?” _

_ “Ah, yes,” the man said. “Unfortunately, that is correct.” _

-the camera switched back to the single male-

_ “What? That’s crazy! Of course he would never kill anyone!” _

-the camera switched back to the first person-

_ “Yes. That is unfortunately true,” she said. “The drones were set to kill five people.” _

_ “You-you had control over drones?” The person behind the camera asked. _

-The camera switched to a group of four people, all covered in shadow and all with their voices changed-

_ “Yes. In fact the technology is Illusion tech which came from the BARF that Tony Stark created years back to help people,” one of them admitted. “That is how we were able to create all the illusions. Beck was the one who created that.” _

_ “And the drones that you mentioned,” said another person in the group, “those were created by a man fired by Obidiah Stane.” _

_ “Don’t forget the part that most of the ones from London were all launched from a Stark Industries Satellite,” claimed another. _

-the camera switched to the single man-

_ “What?” He asked. “Of course we didn’t use technology. It was magic.” _

_ “If everything was true, as you say it is,” the lady behind the camera stated. “Then what about in London when the storm monster-“ _

_ “Ultimate elemental-“ _

_ “Fine, ultimate elemental. What about when that thing dissipated into a bunch of drones?” _

_ The man was stumped. He didn’t say anything. _

-the camera switched to the first person-

_ “Other people stated that illusion tech, manufactured by Tony Stark is at play here. Is that correct?” The person behind the camera stated. _

_ “Yes, that is correct,” they stated. “None of this was real. Although, all the destruction was created by bullets and missiles fired by the drones.” _

-the camera switched to another person in shadows, but without a voice changer-

_ “I’m sort of starting to sense a pattern,” the person behind the camera stated. “Everyone has mentioned a connection to either Tony Stark or Obidiah Stane. Are these connections valid?” _

_ “Yes,” said the anonymous person in the shadows. “This entire group is made up of people who were either fired by Tony Stark, Obidiah Stane, or just wanted the world to believe in something again.” _

-the camera switched to the group of two-

_ “Yes, I can confirm that everything was an illusion,” the woman stated. _

_ “Yes. None of the graphics depicting elements were real,” the male confirmed. _

_ “What was your role in this?” The person behind the camera asked. “I know he spun the tale of Beck’s backstory.” _

_ “I was the one who designed the costume,” she answered. _

-the camera switched back to the single woman in the darkness-

_ “My role was creating electromagnetic pulses at each attack sight, so that the satellites could confirm with the locations. Then the drones would project the holograms of the elementals and Mysterio fighting.” _

_ “So, walk me through, what was happening,” the person behind the camera requested. _

_ “The plan was to get EDITH, from, um, Spider-Man-“ _

-the camera cut to the group of two-

_ “Create a lie the whole world would believe in,” the man said. “The EDITH glasses were just an added bonus.” _

_ “I was also the one who discovered that these high tech glasses created by Tony Stark were going to be given to a teenage boy.” _

-The camera switched to the group of three covered in shadows-

_ “In the long run,” the person behind the camera stated. “Was he supposed to die?” _

_ “No.” “No,” “No he was not.” The three of them said. _

_ “So, if I am gathering all of the facts correctly, this guy,  _ _ was fired by Tony Stark. He then gathered with a bunch of people who shared the same fate to create a lie he thought that the world needed?” _

_ “Yes.” “Yeah. Pretty much.” “Yep.” _

-the camera switched to the group of six-

_ “And if anyone found out the truth, they would become targets… for the drones to be an actual casualty? Am I going along the right path here?” The person behind the camera asked. _

_ “Yes.” “Yeah. Uh huh.” “Although now looking back on it, I’m not sure where we could have gone from there.” _

_ “And what about the video sent about Spider-Man? Was that a contingency plan of sorts for him finding out and ruining the plan?” _

_ “Yes.” “Unfortunately so.” “Poor kid.” “Yeah.” _

-the camera switched back to the group of four-

_ “Do you four have anything else to say?” Asked the person behind the camera. _

_ “That Spider-Man is innocent,” one of them said. _

_ “What about you three, and final words to put in?” _

_ “He was a good man,” said another. “His way of doing this, however, it clouded things.” _

-the camera cut to the single woman-

_ “I just want to say that I almost regret doing this,” the lady stated. _

_ “How so?” Asked the person behind the camera. _

_ “I mean, we created a huge lie for people to believe in, because the world got so depressing, after the blip. Apparently people would believe anything. I wanted to be a part of something that did good to the world. But now, I’m not so sure if it even was.” _

_ “Good for the world?” _

_ “Yes. We just destroyed random cities and people’s livelihoods, really, to make the lie seem as real as possible.” _

-the video cuts to black-

In the next few hours, every new site around the world all had a headline that said “BREAKING NEWS THE TRUTH BEHIND QUINTEN BECK.”

I’m honestly not sure how much good we did in the world. I mean people did believe in him. This could be enlightening, or shattering to people, and I don’t think people will acknowledge the video. But at least the truth is out there, and some people are discussing it.


End file.
